nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
I Can't Even Lie
"I Can't Even Lie" is a song by DJ Khaled featuring Future and Nicki Minaj from Khaled's 10th album Grateful. Another one (yeah yeah) We The Best Music! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah DJ Khaled! Lamborghini got a S Parking lot look like a movie My sex drive leave her woozy Got my B-A-B-Y in the two-seat I ain't, I ain't even got no time to talk It's all up to you, baby Diamonds dancing on the rubies Savage mode is on ruthless Nah, I can't even lie to you, I can't even lie to you I can't even lie to you, I can't even lie to you I can't even lie to you, I can't even lie to you I can't even lie to you, I can't even lie to you A million dollar cash on me in the studio when I did this verse My money is longer, but my weed is stronger All my bitches is badder, these niggas is sadder My rubies got doubters so fuck all the chatter Tissued the money, I rest on them plaques King of the Patek, clarity showing without even knowing Jump out that Lambo' with the red bottoms on The capital going up heavy in Florence Duffel of Franks just to boost my endurance Two number ones in a row I sit back on the Ac' and sit low in that Ghost Lamborghini got a S, Sierra Leone baguettes The gold from my neck it done got in my flesh, yeah Parking lot look like a film, yeah My duffel stuffed with a M, yeah My shooters at basketball gyms, yeah I got some permanent scars I will not wait for tomorrow Lamborghini got a S Parking lot look like a movie My sex drive leave her woozy Got my B-A-B-Y in the two-seat I ain't, I ain't even got no time to talk, it's all up to you, baby Diamonds dancing on my rubies Savage mode is on ruthless Nah, I can't even lie to you I can't even lie to you I can't even lie to you I can't even lie to you I can't even lie to you I can't even lie to you I can't even lie to you I can't even lie to you Queen back in the US Low iron but you pressed Who lied and said you next? Crying emojis in my group texts Stay in your bum-ass duplex It's Minaj, no group sex Queen never shuffle, you deal Just turned down a four-million-dollar shoe deal Keep your man off my Instagram, bitch 99 problems but ain't one a damn bitch G4 fly even when I land, bitch Lookin' like Pocahontas, yeah, they want my land, bitch I'm just exotic, bitch, chronic, bitch Shoe game on psychotic, bitch Yes, I am iconic, bitch Pussy get 'em hooked like phonics, sis Every ball player tryna find this bitch Ball hard but I'm too fine to fine this bitch I graduated with honors, bitch I'm the truth like a motherfuckin' honest bitch Full throttle switch, pick a side, pick a side they gotta switch Big Mac billboard out in Times Square and I ain't talkin 'bout McDonald's bitch Lamborghini got a S Parking lot look like a movie My sex drive leave her woozy Got my B-A-B-Y in the two-seat I ain't, I ain't even got no time to talk It's all up to you, baby Diamonds dancing on my rubies Savage mode is on ruthless Nah, I can't even lie to you, I can't even lie to you I can't even lie to you, I can't even lie to you I can't even lie to you, I can't even lie to you I can't even lie to you, I can't even lie to you }} Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:2017 Category:Songs